Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply and an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus including a convertor configured to change output power by controlling a driving frequency.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there is proposed a power supply including a convertor configured to change output power by controlling a driving frequency. A known example of such kind of power supply is a power supply including a voltage detection circuit on an input end of the apparatus to detect an input error, and including a current detection circuit on an output side of the apparatus to detect a load error. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-228656, there is described a method of detecting an input voltage by measuring a driving frequency at a predetermined timing. However, circumstances surrounding power sources are diversifying due to recent rise of emerging countries, and there is a demand for a method of detecting an input error or a load error at low costs.